Integrated circuit regulated voltage supplies typically use a bandgap voltage reference as a fixed voltage reference in the voltage supply circuit. When circuits, such as those including bandgap voltage regulators, are used in automotive vehicles, the circuits are subject to extreme voltage conditions, including excess battery supply voltage and reverse voltage conditions. Typically, a voltage clamp and series resistance are used to provide protection from excess supply voltages. Typically, a series diode is used to protect against reverse voltages, which adds an additional voltage drop in the forward direction. Both of these known techniques require additional components and/or place limits on system performance.
Typical bandgap circuits are characteristically self stabilizing when on, but require a start up to transition from off to on.